Broken
by TheNobodiesHeart
Summary: Twilight Town is a dangerous town full of gangs and crime. Roxas just happens to be the son of the leader of one the most dangerous gangs there is. He is always alone because of that. That will all change once a familiar red-head moves there. AxR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, it's NobodiesHeart! :D This is my first story, so please R&R! Now stop reading this, and start reading the story! :3 There is going to be swearing, so I'm just telling you.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did Kairi would mysteriously die somehow, and Sora would fall in love with Riku. :)

* * *

The sun slipped behind the coastline of Twilight Town, and a darkness fell over the city. Even though the night was still early, you would find no one in their right mind wandering outside. For if you knew anything at all about Twilight Town, you would know to never roam the streets once the sun has gone down. If you did, the police would most likely find your body in the back of an alley, mugged and murdered by one of the numerous gangs in the town. If you want to have any chance surviving in this town, you needed to know the right people to protect you. Most of the time, that meant joining one of the gangs. There is three main gangs in Twilight Town, The Heartless, The Nobodies, and The Forgotten. All equally powerful and bloodthirsty, and would kill anyone without a glance. There was plenty of smaller groups, but they weren't as large as notorious as the big three. Rarely would a small gang make it far, because if they were ever saw as a potential threat, they were disposed of in the most gruesome ways. That's just the way it is in Twilight Town, kill or be killed. Sounds like a great place to live, right?

* * *

Mornings are peaceful and quiet in Twilight Town. After a loud night of gun shots and screams, as soon as the sun slips over the horizon the town turns into a completely different scene. At least on the outside, but for me it never changes. It's always the same endless cycle of pain, misery, and betrayal. Always wishing for an escape, but to proud to take the easy way out. My life is close to many other teens my age, except worse. My name is Roxas Strife, son of Cloud Strife the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs, the Heartless. So you can already see a glimpse of how bad my life is. Multiply that idea by about a thousand and there you go! A life in the shoes as Roxas Strife. Wonderful right? I shouldn't be complaining to much though, it could be worse then it already is. I could be dead...

With a sigh I slammed my front door shut and began my walk to school. Twilight Town High School starts at exactly 8:00 and if your even a second late, your tardy. It seems weird having a organized place in a town full of chaos. Doesn't mean it's any safer, but at least it seems that way. Maybe because it actually feels like a real school in this messed up town. I mean the teachers are strict, the lessons put you to sleep, and the kids are cruel bitches to who they don't like. Normal average High School.

Still walking down the main road to school, I noticed a skateboard lying abandoned at the side of the road. With a hop I jumped onto it and continued to skate all in one motion. Skateboarding came to me naturally. It was like I was born to do it. As soon as I felt the wheels hit the ground I was off. Well, I was until a foot came out of no where and tripped the board.

"Shit!" I wheezed out as I landed straight on my face. The back of my hair was pulled up sharply, causing me to wince, making me come face to face with the person who tripped me. He had a tan face with a scar running from his brow to the end of his nose. His dirty blonde hair was tucked back into a black beanie with a Japanese symbol on it. I recognized him from my fathers gang, but it seemed he hadn't figured out who I was, other wise he wouldn't dare be touching me.

"Listen you little shit," he hissed at me, "next time you go and try to rip off my board, you better think about who your stealing from. I'm Seifer from the gang The Heartless, so you better beg on your knees to let you go. I might too, since I have a soft spot for kids." He smirked at me, throwing my head down on the gravel road. Ignoring the throbbing pain from the new gash on my forehead, I glared up at Seifer and said as coldly as I could, "Have a soft spot for little kids, huh Seifer? Well, I'm sure Cloud would love to hear about that." I smirked inside as I saw his face pale to a sheet white.

"R-Roxas? U-um, come on, I'm sure we could work this out right? I mean I haven't done anything to you, and we're pals, right?" Ya, using me to get to my dad is sure a great pal... I don't have time for this loser.

I let out a sigh and waved my hand dismissively. "I really don't have time for this kind of shit, Seifer. Just... go, ok? I won't say anything to Cloud." I muttered as I picked myself off the ground, looking at my clothes to make sure they weren't torn. "T-Thanks, Sir!" Seifer said as he started to run off in a random direction as fast as he can. I guess having a gang leader as a dad really does have it's benefits sometimes... I never get beat up for one. But it also meant no one wanted to talk to me...

By the time I had made it to school, the bell had already rang and I was yelled at by the teacher as soon as I entered the room. I didn't care. What my attention was really focused on was the words the other people in the room were whispering.

"Just what you'd expect from Cloud Strife's son, another fucking bastard."

"He's such an ass, thinking he can do whatever he wants just because of who his dad is."

"I kind of want to talk to him, but I'm so scared of what he'll do... He always looks so angry."

"What a loser..."

All those kinds of things and more could be heard as I made it to my seat. I had to keep up an cool and collected look, to keep up to everyone's opinions of me. No one knows the real me, and as everyday passes I start to forget of who I am and become the other me. The one I see in the mirror every morning, the person who's me but isn't me. He has my spiky blonde hair, my icy blue eyes, and my full pink lips, but he just can't be me... I wouldn't glare so hatefully at everyone, and I wouldn't laugh as I saw another person fall to the ground bleeding. So who is he?

I just sighed one last time and shook those kind of thoughts out of my head. There was no use thinking about them, so I just stared out the window waiting for something exciting to happen. Same as the last day, and the day before. Today was just another normal boring day.

Little did I know that would all soon change.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Reviews really motivate me, so to everyone who just read it and added it to favorites, if you ever have time can you leave a little review? It could be as simple as, "Great chapter. Update soon." :) Those still make me happy!

By the way, the last chapter was more of a proulouge/filler... I needed to explain things and I couldn't see any other time in the story to do so. Axel is in this chapter! :D

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. There would be SOO much more AkuRoku if I did own it. :3

* * *

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.... RIIINNNG!

The bell shattered the silence of my bedroom, and woke me from the deep sleep I was having. I shot up and out of my bed, only to trip over the blankets and fall flat on my face. "_Not this again..." _

Groaning I pulled myself out of the covers, and scrambled across the floor to shut my alarm clock off. I blearily glanced at the time to see it said 7:00. Since it takes only about 20 minutes to get to school, I have plenty of time to get ready for the day. Yawning, I stood up and inspected my room to make sure nothing was out of place. My room was a plain white, with speckles of black randomly splattered in some places. It has to be always neat, because even the smallest things laying around could send my dad into a rage. There was no furniture except my bed and a small table in the middle of the room where the alarm clock sits. Nothing neat or fancy, just a place I can sleep and stay for a few hours.

I shuffled my feet across the carpet to get to my closet, to look for a clean pair of clothes. After rifling through the clothes for about 5 minutes, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple white shirt, and a black and white checkered jacket. In case you couldn't tell already, black and white were my favorite colors. I like to think of myself as the black part; continuously looking for the white.

After that, I ran into the bathroom to try and fix the mess on top of my head. About 10 minutes later of continuous brushing and getting no where, I gave up and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. It was no surprise finding no one there, since Cloud was usually to busy with breaking the law to pay attention to me. Sometimes that's for the better though... No it's too early for depressing thoughts! Think happy! Now where did those cinnamon bagels go...

Searching through the cupboards for the bagels, I noticed a strange white powder, by the bagel package, that hadn't been there yesterday. I pulled it out and saw a note stuck to the side of it.

"Roxas,

These are the new goods I got yesterday from some friends of mine. They need to be delivered to a new student in your school named Zexion Ienzo. Being a good boy, you'll do this little favor for me, won't you Rox?

Thanks,

Cloud."

I crumpled the note into a ball and chucked it into the trash can. What does he think I am!? His personal slave that will bow down to his every command and wish!? I suppose that's exactly what I am though, because if I don't do it, there will be consequences... God damnit, what an asshole of a father.

Ripping the bagel out of the package and popping it in my mouth, I went to the door to put my shoes on. I checked the time and swore when I realized it was already 7:40. My tantrum must have lasted a little longer then I had thought it did. I grabbed my backpack and ran through the door, barely stopping to close it. I couldn't afford to be late again, since I was already getting close to being suspended. Most people think that I am late on purpose, being the rebel I am, but I actually do kind of like school. It's a escape from my empty home...

Running down the street I noticed what a great day it was going to be. The sun was high in the sky, and there was hardly any clouds at all. It probably seems pretty random for me to be talking about the weather, but you have to realize that nice weather in Twilight Town is rare. Usually it's dark and dreary or pouring heavily. Just being able to breath fresh air put a whole new spring in my step. Suddenly I knew something wonderful was going to happen today...

I made it to school 5 minutes before the bell rang, but by the time I had gone to my locker and gotten all my things, the warning bell rang. I sprinted to my class room that was across the school, and slid through the door a second before the bell rang. Letting out a sigh of relief, I started to walk to my desk when I saw something that made me stop cold. A...god was sitting in my seat. He had bright red hair, that spiked backwards. He was staring at me with dark green eyes, that if I could have got lost in. A slight crooked smile was on his face, practically teasing me when his tounge dashed across his thin lips.

A slight blush was forming on my face when the teacher broke me from the trance I was in. "Late again, huh Roxas?" The teacher droaned at me lazily. I turned toward her, and said, "No, I was just on time, but as you can see, a freaking tall fire hydrent is in my seat." For extra emphisis, I waved my hand in his genarly direction. Oh god... Why did I just say that? I tottaly dissed the smoking hot guy!

The class laughed a little, when the red-head's face turned pinkish in rage. He sprang up in his seat and slammed his hands down on the desk. "Now listen here, you little-" he began, but the teacher cut him off.

"Calm down Axel and come to the front of the room to introduce yourself to the class. Tell us your name, where your from, and something you like." She said as she went and sat down at her desk. Axel glared at me as he trudged to the front of the room and stood by me. I thought I was about to die when he brushed against me, but I forced myself to stay calm. No need to get excited about a guy you just meet. He faced the class and began his introduction, "Hello, my name is Axel Kaji. I came from Hollow Bastion along with my other two friends, Zexion Ienzo and Demyx Mizu. Something I like is... fire." He smiled darkly, and it sent shivers down every ones back except mine. I was used to those kinds of things already. It brought a curious thought to my head though. So... the hotty is a pyro?

The teacher looked dully at us, and deciding that the introduction was enough she announced, "Okay Roxas, Axel is going to sit in your seat and you'll have to put up with sitting in the empty desk next to him." Not wanting to get in trouble so early in the day, we walked back to our spots and sat down. He pretty much hated me already, but I could deal with that. It was my fault anyways.

A whispering broke me out of my thoughts, "Hey shorty!" I looked towards the noise and found out Axel was talking to me. I felt a rush of anger go through me. How dare he call me short! I'm a respectful 5'0'', thank you very much!

"Yes? Don't call me short either." I huffed at him spitefully. It's not fair that he's so tall, and I am so much smaller... That's when I heard him laughing at me. I felt my face flush a little.

"So the blonde has bite!" he smirked and contiued, "I don't think I caught your name earlier, and since you know mine already, don't you think you should tell me yours?" He turned toward me, giving me his full attention. "What makes you think I should tell you?" I hissed, still holding a grudge about the short comment. He grinned and leaned in and whispered, "Well, since the first thing you said to me was that I was a freaking tall fire hydrant... I think you telling me your name would make up for that."

I sighed and chose to let him win this argument. "Fine... My name is Roxas Strife."

He beamed at me as if my name was the best thing he had ever heard. It sent a small fluttering feeling through my stomach. I had never felt that before, and was wondering if something was wrong with my stomache. I really hope that bagel I ate this morning wasn't expired...

"Cool, I guess this makes us pretty much even now. Let's talk later, ok Roxas?" Axel said before twisting back to pay attention to the teacher. I felt a smile genuine smile on my face as I turned back too.

I was right when I thought today was going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: A little longer then the last chapter! :D I'm sorry that their last names where kind of unoriganal... I'm feel too lazy right now to think of something good. So if you have any ideas for them, I'll glady take them.

So, please review now! :)


End file.
